One system of representing a binary number is known as one's complement. In one's complement, a negative number is represented by a complement of its positive counterpart. For example, assume that number 23 in six bits is represented by “010111.” In such a case, −23 is represented by “101000,” which is obtained by inverting each bit of “010111.”